


Some day, One day

by luinil80



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Brian May, Gift Giving, Hot Space Era, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top John Deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: written for the Breaky week on Tumblrprompts:-hot space angst/arguments in the studio-“Are you going to be good for me?”-“Oh yeah? Make me.”-holidays/anniversaries-spanking----------------------"They shared a moment the other night, well maybe more than a moment, probably the constant quarrels between them or...something else entirely but, after many rounds and their minds clouded by booze too, they kissed"
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Breaky Week





	Some day, One day

The tension was high those days, higher than normal. There was so much more bickering between all of them and the album recording lacked, they had nothing and unfortunately, they already were behind their schedule.

More than the other two, Brian and John were absolute bitches.

Everything that Brian would do was wrong and everything John would suggest either, it was a dead end.

They were alone that evening in the studio, still packing a few things, everyone had already left an hour ago.

-What that supposed to mean, uh?- Brian said, his voice loud.

-Nothing...- Deaky mumbled, walking away from him.

-That’s not nothing, you were shouting at me about everything today, so in my terms, that’s something- Brian told him then, now raising his voice more.

He wasn’t himself, he never raised his voice for anything but today was different, the younger was driving him mad all day.

-Ok, so you want the truth? That’s what you really want? Yes, there’s something- finally, John answered him, turning around to face him.

-I knew it!- Brian stated.

-Well alright...I'm sick of all this- the other started to say, gesturing all around himself -Literally _ sick _ that everything I say is wrong, that everything I do need your supervision, I’m sorry I can’t so be perfect as you are but I’m not a baby, not anymore- he concluded, almost spitting him in the face.

-Well, it was your idea all along..._ disco music _? Really? I always thought you were out of your mind but...- the oldest started to say.

-Oh really? Are you trying to set me off right now? You didn’t think the same two night ago uh? I recall you liked my ideas very much, Brian!- the younger answered back, mocking him.

-Shut.The.Fuck.Up.Deaky...or i..i swear- Brian was shocked, abruptly interrupting himself. Again silence between them.

They shared a moment the other night, well maybe more than a moment, probably the constant quarrels between them or...something else entirely but, after many rounds and their minds clouded by booze too, they kissed, shyly at first but then they eventually ended up in bed together. He enjoyed himself very much, he always loved to be dominated and the bassist was a natural on taking the lead, but after that, the whole situation made him so confused, he didn’t know if it was his true nature or, maybe, just the spur of a moment.

John huffed angrily.

-Or _ what _, Bri? What are going to do? - he said, nervously laughing - Oh, i see, you don’t want other people to know that? So what am I now, one your little groupies?- John replied, his tone sounded more like an insult than most.

-I….not...what the fuck, are you naturally this _ bastard _? Deaky that’s not that...- turning around, now Brian started to be a little embarrassed.

-”_ it’s...not...that...Deaky _” are you hearing yourself? You sound like a proper child now, grow a pair, won’t you?- still following him, openly insulting him.

There was a pause, a heavy silence between them until John spoke again, Brian still with his back turned at him...

-Oh so now you simply shut up? Well, y' know what, I’m out, I don’t think I can’t work anymore today- John only said, moving away from the guitarist.

-Wait….- Brian said his voice only a whisper.

John didn’t hear him, so he tried again

-I said...wait, John..- sounding a little more convincing

-What?- the other spatted at him slightly turning to face him again.

_ Silence. _

-Are you going to talk now or not? Listen I’m too tired for this….- he continued, hand on his hips, visibly annoyed

-Oh, just shut up, will you?- Brian said firmly.

-Oh yeah? Make me!- John challenged him ironically.

Brian probably didn't think much at what he was doing or how much the consequences were and kissed the bassist. Both his hands on the youngest face, taking him completely by surprise.

The kiss was quick, way too short for John to realize what was really happening…

-I...fuck..- Brian cursed rightly after, quickly dropping his hands and letting himself go on an armchair nearby.

-What? Just _ what _?- John snapped out of his trance, slightly amused by the unexpected turn of events.

-I'm sorry... I just- the guitarist started to explain, still avoiding the other's gaze

-Don't, you're overthinking, which is exactly your problem- the other said firmly -calm down, you better-

-T...thank you- words struggled to came out, his brain still froze.

-So, now on the important matters, you just want to keep your little secret? Fine with me, I really don’t think your wife would be happy about it- the bassist words now with a hint of sarcasm, but he was right, there was clearly something between them.

-but right now- he continued -you have to tell me what you want, pretty boy- the youngest tone changed a bit.

That little nickname, just like the other night, it aroused him more than he cared to admit.

-I….- Brian tried, a little blush on his face.

-You can do better than this, I know that..so?- John inquired more, moving closer to the oldest, both of his hands on the armchair sides caging him.

In Brian's head, there were so many thoughts, confusion, yearning, he wanted it all but at the same time he felt helpless and he liked it …

-Are you going to be good for me?- John spoke again with a hint of a smile.

The guitarist looked him in the eyes shocked and quite aroused by the sudden dominance, his face flushed.

-Y...yes, I’ll be good- Brian answered, at last, trying not to sound too submissive...

-Right, see? Finally, something we agree on, but I don’t know if you deserve something, I mean I think you didn’t like it the other night...as you say- the bassist asked again, he knew the truth but he wanted to torture him more.

-No! I liked it, very much... I’m... I’m sorry- Brian said way too quickly.

-And- the other paused a bit, taking a good look -What do you think you need, pretty boy?- questioning him.

-I..spank me!- the guitarist answered shallowing hard.

-I didn’t hear you, could you repeat,?- John said, pretending, a smirk on his face. - _Spank me_, what, Bri? - he said then.

bastard -Brian thought- 

He hated him, but his inner self can’t help it, he loved to beg.

-Spank me, please!- he repeated, more convincing.

He was trembling, for the whole new situation and for the effect the bassist was causing him.

-Kinky! I think I like it. Well, that can be arranged..- John answered, running a hand into the mass of curls of the tallest, making the other shivered a bit.

They ended up like the other night, in John’s bedroom, just this time they were well aware of what was happening, there was no booze to blame on to, it was real and it was scary.

_________________________

As expected, Brian’s life changed completely after that, no they didn’t end up together right away but so many things changed around him instead. His sexuality was now clear to him and, even if it was with one of his bandmates, he cheated on his wife, a harsh reality but that was it.

Exactly after a year, they were in America on the promotional tour for their latest album.

Brian was in the back room seated on a couch after a rough press conference, absently reading something. He was tired, jet-lag getting on him.

-Brian!- John said, sitting right next to him - I have something for you- the bassist added, grinning widely.

-What..- he answered, still reading but visibly amused by the youngest behaviour. - That’s not my birthday...-

-I know, but it’s a special day anyway…- the bassist beamed, placing a little box on the other’s lap.

The guitarist moved aside the newspaper looking at the youngest first and then at the object.

-John, if this is a joke or something, I’ll...- the oldest warned, still looking at the box.

-Oh, not a joke, believe me, you’ll like it - the other answered smiling more - now, open up..- 

Brian took the box in his hand, turning it around, trying to understand what it could possibly be.

-Oh c’mon, it won’t bite - John said, encouraging him more.

He really can’t wait for him to see his special gift

-I know that I was just...oh alright- Brian indulged him.

When finally he opened up his gift he saw a beautiful and simple wrap bracelet, while taking it out of the box he saw a little badge attached to it

_bottom_

-Oh…- suddenly he remembered. - You’re an _ ass _, Deaky- the oldest said half-smiling, then glancing at John.

-Thank you, yours pretty too - the other answered, winking at him.

John was still smiling next to him, taking in all the guitarist reactions, seeing him smiling, then laughing and blushing a little.

-You remember right? - he asked then curiously, raising an eyebrow.

-Yeah, of course..i..- the guitarist blushed violently, quickly putting back the bracelet down in its box.

-Oh don’t get shy on me, now..._pretty boy_\- the youngest said -you like it, don’t you?- 

-Y...yes - Brian stuttered, taken aback by that nickname, _ again _.

-We should celebrate then? what do you think? - the bassist suggested, standing up, still looking at him -it’s an anniversary after all- he concluded.

-Yes…yes it is- the oldest answered.

Well, it was, after all his whole changed exactly that night, one year ago and a few months later he and John got together, they were quite the couple, still bickering for the smallest things and fighting for dominance in public, their private was definitely another kind of story.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and honest (but kind) advises are welcome and as you see, English isn't my first language, plus i was having a strong headache...
> 
> this was my second try at a m/m relationship fic, i think i did ok :)  
(so if you liked it, there will be more in the future)


End file.
